This is an observational study of patients with non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus with a history of experiencing subjective symptoms of hypoglycemia without documentation of serum glucose levels of less than 60 mg/dl. The objective of this study is to correlate 11 symptoms of hypoglycemia on a scale of 0-6 (based on the Edinburgh Hypoglycemia Scale) with the serum glucose level.